


Easy money

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Rating: M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slash, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Top Rafael McCall, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Stiles necesita 1500 dólares, y Rafael se los ofrece de la forma "fácil"
Relationships: Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> **No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad en la vida real, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener**
> 
> Este es un trabajo de un solo capítulo pero para mejor comodidad, decidí dividirlo en dos partes ;)

Stiles frunció el entrecejo cuando vio entrar a Rafael McCall en la tienda donde trabajaba cerca de la gasolinera, pero se aguantó su molestia porque a fin de cuentas él era un cliente y él un trabajador, así que solo se enfocó en hacer bien su trabajo, el cual en esos momentos era contar el dinero de su caja registradora. El hombre por su parte, le miró de reojo solo un segundo antes de ir directamente por la zona de refrigeradores para tomar una botella de té verde y mirar con aparente desinterés los demás estantes de comida chatarra. Stiles lo miró un par de segundos más cuando depósito el último billete en la mesa. No era como si el agente de FBI fuera a robar algo, pero su presencia era inquietante…

Una vez que el señor McCall consiguió lo que buscaba, este camino hacia él y entonces Stiles tecleo una cosa de la máquina registradora para poder realizar el cobro. Rafael le tendió la botella de té y Stiles la pasó por el sensor de precios, mirando el precio en la pantalla y con el entrecejo todavía ligeramente entre fruncido murmuró.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí —contestó Rafael con una media sonrisa que le resultó grotesca—. Dame una cajetilla de cigarrillos sin filtro.

Stiles soltó un suspiro resaltando su molestia antes de meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos para buscar la llave que abría la repisa detrás de él, donde los cigarrillos se encontraban. Una vez con ella en mano, Stiles se dio media vuelta y buscó entre las muchas opciones que había la que le habían solicitado. Estaba tan concentrado en ello porque no estaba tan familiarizado aún con la infinita cantidad de marcas y tipos de cigarrillos, que cuando escuchó la voz de Rafael se sintió un poco sorprendido.

—Nunca te imaginé trabajando en un lugar como este, Stiles.

Stiles rodó los ojos justo cuando tomó la cajetilla que buscaba y de nuevo se giraba para ver al padre de su mejor amigo. Sabía por experiencia que aquel hombre no hacía nada más que molestar a todos los que consideraba inferior a él, y por ende no debía caer en sus falsas trampas, Stiles era más inteligente que eso. Paso el código de barras de la cajetilla en el sensor y vio el precio total de la compra del señor McCall, entre más rápido pagará y se fuera aquel hombre, Stiles volvería a la aburrida tranquilidad de su trabajo.

—Son 9 dólares con 30 centavos, por favor.

Rafael pareció divertido tras no recibir una respuesta del hijo del sheriff, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado que la gente evitará sus preguntas, pero, aun así, sacó su cartera y le entregó un billete de veinte que hizo molestar a Stiles solo porque le pareció irritante.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —de nuevo el señor McCall preguntó.

Stiles refunfuñó mientras abría la caja registradora y contaba el cambio del agente, estaba decidido a seguir ignorando sus preguntas estúpidas, pero a veces Stiles no era bueno en ignorar a gente molesta, por lo que al coger el ticket de compra y entregarle el dinero a Rafael, le contestó.

—Creo que eso es muy obvio —Rafael soltó una carcajada, una de las pocas risas genuinas que estaban lejos de sonar sarcásticas o burlonas que le había escuchado a ese hombre emitir, sin embargo, aunque el hecho fue muy impresionante, Stiles dejó el dinero en la mesa de cobro para que su propio dueño lo cogiera—. Ahí está su cambio, señor.

—Escucha Stiles —Rafael sostuvo su muñeca antes de que Stiles pudiera regresar su brazo detrás de la mesa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y de inmediato se intentó echar para atrás, pero la fuerza de Rafael era igual que la de un hombre lobo y el acto le pareció imposible—. No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo.

—Me gustaría decir que es cierto —gruño con molestia—. Pero ambos sabemos que eres una sabandija con la que siempre debo estar a la defensiva.

—Solo quiero ayudar —gimió con sinceridad mientras lo soltaba, Stiles miro su muñeca, los dedos de Rafael eran visibles en una mancha roja sobre su piel pálida. Stiles iba a golpear a ese hombre si no se iba de ahí pronto—. Este lado de la carretera es algo peligroso para un chico… como tú —Stiles hizo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras. No necesitaba que un tipo como Rafael le recordará que en la carretera había hombres que intentarían robarle o hacerle algo más, sus jefes se lo dijeron y su propio padre se lo advirtió. Ya tenía todo para combatir a los imbéciles que intentasen hacer algo. No era un cobarde.

—Necesito el trabajo —refunfuñó.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —preguntó Rafael con mayor interés luego de un par de segundos en silencio.

—Mil quinientos —dijo esperanzado que la suma asustará al hombre, pero este solo sonrió—. Eso es lo que necesito.

—¿Estas en drogas?

—¡Claro que no! —contestó Stiles agitado con la insinuación, él ni siquiera había fumado…—. No es algo que te incumba.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, y luego el agente rompió el hielo.

—Mira —resopló Rafael acercándose un poco más a él, su cuerpo alto era incluso más impresionante en esa posición—. Si necesitas dinero, y no es para drogas… yo te lo puedo dar.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Rafael sonrió y fue entonces que ese pesado ambiente se cortó cuando otro cliente entró en la tienda. Stiles miró al intruso como un gran salvador, pero cuando vio que era el tipo gordo y asqueroso que siempre le intentaba hacer platica con preguntas obscenas y compraba únicamente condones, su alivió se transformó en nerviosismo. El tipo los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se posicionó detrás de Rafael esperando su turno. Obviamente el agente observó al tipo también y obviamente intuyo su nerviosismo, sin embargo, en lugar de hacer algo ante su evidente temor, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme, Stiles —Rafael tomó su botella de té y la cajetilla de cigarros omitiendo por completo su cambio, Stiles se percató de ello y volvió a tomar el dinero, pero antes de que este pudiera llamar a Rafael, este se apresuró a decir—. Te puedes quedar con el cambio.

El hombre salió por la puerta, desapareciendo en su lujoso automóvil negro, dejándolo estupefacto porque nunca le habían dejado tanto cambio para que se lo quedará él. Honestamente se quedó sorprendido, tanto que cuando escucho al asqueroso hombre gordo, no supo lo que debía hacer… y se dio cuenta que sinceramente, su trabajo comenzaba a ser muy difícil de hacer y muy tardío para conseguir el dinero que tanto necesitaba.


	2. Parte 2

Stiles condenaba el momento exacto en el que decidió pensar en la oferta ofrecida por Rafael McCall como la única opción que tenía para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba, el último tipo de la tierra al que podría acudir sin duda era ese tipo. Y aunque, aún tenía sus dudas sobre lo que Rafael le haría hacer por el dinero, estando en un motel alejado del pueblo y en medio de la nada, ya era muy tarde para seguir pensando al respecto.

Hace una semana, luego de que el hombre fuera a su trabajo, Stiles renunció al puesto y ahora mismo ya no tenía otra forma de hacer dinero. Ciertamente ya había dejado unas cuantas solicitudes en otros locales del pueblo donde solicitaban chicos de su edad para trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para esperar por sus llamadas. Stiles necesitaba el dinero en esos momentos, cada segundo sin él era casi sofocante y estaba desesperado. Así que, no importaba la mala espina que le daba ese lugar o en las inimaginables posibilidades sobre lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir el dinero, Stiles ya estaba decidido.

Así que camino con una seguridad fingida hasta una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en el primer piso. Según lo que sabía al respecto de Rafael, le gustaba el número 27 y por su TOC lo más probable es que amenazaría a cualquiera de la recepción si no tenía ese número como habitación, ante esa lógica, Stiles tocó la puerta de dicho número. Si resultaba ser otro tipo, entonces Stiles estaba preparado para huir imaginando aquello como una señal del universo para no hacer lo que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. Sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos esperando, la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Rafael McCall se fijaron en los suyos.

—Mira nada más… —el suspiro de Rafael le heló un poco la sangre—. Stiles Stilinski decidió venir rogando por el dinero tal y como había imaginado.

Rafael termino de abrir la puerta, no llevaba camisa, por lo que su abdomen marcado le resultó muy masculino y varonil. Sinceramente Stiles no habría imaginado en un millón de años encontrarse así con el padre de su mejor amigo, o con un hombre de la edad de su propio padre. ¿Quién a su edad imaginaba tales cosas? Se preguntó sin poder obtener respuesta alguna. Entró a la habitación, era la común en un motel de paso, una sola cama que parecía incomoda, un televisor suspendido en la pared viejo como su abuelo Stiles, una puerta que conducía a un baño igual de pequeño que la habitación y un único mueble para la ropa a lado de un único sofá que era idéntico a la cama. No había mucho espacio para moverse, por lo que el espacio entre ambos era mínimo.

Observó a Rafael cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miró ponerle seguro y el cartel que decía “no molestar” ya no estaba en su lugar, por lo que su corazón comenzó a latir con impaciencia y comenzó también a pensar que definitivamente esa no era una buena idea.

—Entonces dime —preguntó con arrogancia—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por el dinero?

La pregunta formulada por Stiles logró sacar una risotada de parte de Rafael, como si esa pregunta fuera muy patética o muy poco inteligente de su parte. Rafael detuvo el ligero temblor de su cuerpo por las risas, y miró a Stiles con una seriedad tan fría y amenazante que Stiles tuvo el impulso de echarse para atrás. Aquella separación provocó que Rafael lo persiguiera con pasos firmes hasta que lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la delgada pared de la habitación, Stiles no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró.

—¿Qué imaginas que es necesario para que te ganes esos mil quinientos dólares Stiles?

Las grandes y ásperas manos de Rafael recorrieron su cintura hasta meterse debajo de su playera de Spider-man mientras que los delgados labios del hombre recorrieron el largo de su cuello y eso sin duda contestó la pregunta que le había hecho al agente como por diez, la misma que se había preguntado segundos atrás en la privacidad de su mente y que se había negado a darle una respuesta lógica con su conocimiento, quizás había sido estúpido imaginar que Rafael le iba a dar el dinero por otra clase de favor.

Rafael se fue acercando más mientras Stiles pensaba al respecto. El acto de piel contra piel le resultó casi irreal una vez que se percató de esa cercanía tan intima, era incomodo por la posición en la que estaban y también fue ligeramente agresivo, Rafael siempre había sido un tipo agresivo que resultaba molesto, pero a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados, Stiles encontraba eso también erótico. Tal vez sentía aquello porque nunca había sido tocado de esa manera por otra persona, aún cuando Stiles se les había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, nadie había traspasado esa barrera, y ahora Rafael estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo fuertemente y besándolo en su mejilla con desesperación.

Sin embargo, aún siente que no estaba preparado para ser tomado por un hombre de la edad de su padre y que definitivamente no estaba preparado mentalmente para tener sexo con un hombre si quiera, pero su cuerpo era más débil que su moral porque estaba siendo estimulado por las agiles manos de un hombre mucho más grande y experimentado que pronto ese juicio, ese conflicto moral que tenía consigo mismo, quedó nublado… completamente invalido para seguir. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho y sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar…

—Siempre te he deseado —gimió Rafael remarcando su dureza contra el estomago de Stiles. Rafael era tan alto que era abrumador ahora que lo tenía tan de cerca, medía casi dos metros y su cuerpo más robusto que él suyo, era considerablemente intimidador. Stiles apretó el agarre de los hombros ajenos, pero la increíble fuerza de Rafael solo le recordaba que Stiles realmente no podía detener lo que iba a pasar—. He esperado tanto por este momento…

Las caricias de sus ásperas manos comenzaron a ser más desesperadas y la playera de Spider-man que tanto le gustaba comenzó a estorbar a esos actos lascivos, el hombre no tardo en deshacerse de esta, dejando por fin a Stiles vulnerable y casi desnudo. Ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, pero había una diferencia entre sus torsos desnudos que le hacía sentirse incómodo. Rafael McCall tenía un cuerpo trabajado por su trabajo, bien conservado para la edad que tenía mientras que Stiles apenas se le notaban los finos relieves de sus músculos tras practicar lacrosse. Era casi vergonzoso compararse con él…

—Has crecido bien —apuntó el mayor mientras metía su mano por debajo de su pantalón, tocando obscenamente su trasero desnudo hasta que la punta de dedo rozo con su abertura. Stiles dio un respingón cuando esto ocurrió—. Espero ser el primero…

La mano libre de Rafael tomo su mentón con fuerza para posteriormente forzarlo a darle un beso, fue un beso brusco y necesitado, y por la posición también fue incómodo, sin embargo, no estaba mal. Parecía que Rafael era esa clase de hombres que besan como si quisieran que te corrieras así, pero la mano del agente que se encontraba hostigando su trasero le robaba más la atención que ese beso bien dado. El suave masaje que la yema del dedo del hombre mayor intentando meterse en seco en él era escalofriante. No estaba preparado para eso, todo estaba yendo tan rápido que no podía siquiera asumir lo que estaba pasando o lo que estaba por pasar… necesitaba pensar… recuperar el aliento, quizás ir más lento…

—¡Espera! —suplicó Stiles agarrando la mano de Rafael que invadía ese espacio una vez que el hombre soltó su mentón—. Estas yendo muy rápido…

Rafael detuvo sus caricias y se alejó ligeramente de él como si quemara, le miró directamente a los ojos con recelo y el ceño fruncido, aquella forma en que lo observaba fue suficiente como para hacerle creer a Stiles que había cometido un error al detener a ese hombre, sin embargo, Rafael sacó la mano del pantalón de Stiles y sonrió con esa mueca repulsiva que en esos momentos lucía únicamente lasciva pero no falsa.

—Tienes razón —dijo alejándose por completo mientras se desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón—. Voy muy rápido y si voy a gastar casi dos mil en ti debo de aprovechar cada oportunidad para hacerte todo lo que siempre he deseado… ¿verdad?

Stiles soltó un gemido, imaginar cómo es que Rafael lo había deseado todo este tiempo era demasiado... Su advertencia le provocó un escalofrío a Stiles, pronto Rafael tomó su muñeca con fuerza y lo dirigió hacía la cama dura de ese motel. Ahora no había pared que lo detuviera de echarse para atrás, pero estando en la esquina de aquel colchón duro no tuvo fuerzas para escapar, y sinceramente no quería alejarse por completo de esa situación. Él había sido quien busco a Rafael por dinero después de todo, y solo por esa razón no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad de conseguir 1500 dólares de la forma fácil. Stiles miró como Rafael McCall con una valentía demasiado falsa. Está bien, podía hacer eso con ese hombre, el mismo hombre responsable de la existencia de su mejor amigo y de todos los problemas de Melissa.

Rafael lo incito entonces a continuar, y Stiles abrió la cremallera de los pantalones ajenos y solo pudo cruzar los dedos para que la proporción fuera engañosa y que su pene no fuera tan grande como ese hombre, pero cuando lo diviso Stiles supo que todo en ese hombre era proporción y se maldijo un poco al respecto.

Cerca de 8 gruesas pulgadas se abalanzaron sobre él y el olor que desprendía logró marearlo solo un poco, era fuerte, pero sorprendentemente no le resulto desagradable en lo absoluto. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que era lo que ese hombre esperaba de él una vez que esa bestia quedo liberada, y tampoco debía de serlo para saber que a él se le estaban acabando las opciones para conseguir ese dinero rápido. Entonces, respiro hondo, ¿Cuántos años tendría Rafael McCall? ¿50? ¿Cuánto duraría su erección? ¿cinco minutos? Stiles podría soportarlo entonces. Debía tener ese pensamiento en mente cuando decidiera meterlo en su boca.

—Yo también tengo reglas —dijo Stiles mientras tomaba entre su mano el pene de ese hombre y comenzaba a menearlo, remarcando un ritmo lento pero duro. El rostro de Rafael se nublo ante la majestuosa habilidad de Stiles para masturbarlo, como si le importará un bledo que el adolescente tratará formular un par de normas para pasar esa noche con él. Stiles continuo—. Solo haré esto una vez y más te vale que esto no sea una trampa.

Rafael no dijo nada al respecto, por lo que mientras masturbaba, Stiles beso la punta y luego se lo metió a la boca. Había visto demasiado porno como para darse una idea de como hacer una mamada, y parecía que lo estaba logrando. Marco un ritmo lento, intercalando los movimientos de su lengua bajo el peso que abarcaba toda su boca, por supuesto trago mucho presemen y hubo momentos en que simplemente no pudo contener la tos. Era demasiado para su boca, pero Rafael lo disfruto como un loco.

Tomó a Stiles de sus delgados cabellos mientras él mismo movía sus caderas en un vaivén apenas perceptible que enmarcaba los vagos intentos de Stiles por hacerlo feliz, gimiendo mierda sobre lo bien que lo hacía y otra clase de oraciones obscenas que él nunca presto atención. Pronto un movimiento hecho por Stiles obligo a Rafael a mantenerlo en su posición tomando fuertemente, el chiquillo se atraganto, pero no podía apartarse, lo tenían muy bien agarrado. El hombre mayor soltó un gutural gemido y Stiles sintió el tirón, la tensión de los músculos y el disparo hacia su garganta en un segundo casi inacabable.

Al soltarlo Stiles estaba a punto de escupirlo, sin embargo, la mano ágil de Rafael lo tomo del mentón evitando que Stiles pudiera deshacerse del resto que no había tragado.

—No puedes escupirlo —advirtió Rafael acercándose y plantando un beso sucio en los labios de Stiles.

El potente sabor y la lengua que luchaba por apoderarse de la boca de Stiles eran mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Stiles estaba sucumbido a los placeres ajenos de una forma tan premeditada que por un momento se desconocía completamente. Rafael McCall con su cuerpo lo fue empujando poco a poco para que se apoyara en la cama, y ni siquiera le importo el mohoso aroma del lugar o la idea de que iba a perder la virginidad con el papá de su mejor amigo, que le triplicaba la edad y en un lugar tan poco agradable.

Estaba valiendo la pena… Rafael detuvo su beso apartándose del menor, lo miro un segundo en completo silencio y eso hizo que Stiles se avergonzará.

—Eres hermoso Stiles —dijo al momento en que tomaba de las caderas de Stiles—. Eres bellísimo.

—Cállate —gimió frunciendo el ceño y apartando su vista mientras Rafael quitaba por fin lo que restaba de su ropa. Ahora estaba más vulnerable y expuesto para los ojos lujuriosos de ese hombre. Una parte de su inconsciente le dijo que se cubriera, otra parte suya suplico por ser más observado—. Y no vuelvas a besarme en la boca.

Ni siquiera lo escucho. Las yemas de los fríos y callosos dedos de Rafael recorrieron sus pliegues antes de detenerse por completo en su pene, fue un poco vergonzoso observar eso, porque Stiles no estaba tan dotado como ese hombre, es más, no estaba seguro si figuraba en el promedio del hombre americano y eso era algo que no iba a buscar, le gusta tener autoestima. Rafael comenzó a masturbar con rudeza, provocando que Stiles comenzará a temblar y a gemir de placer. No solo era experto en besar o en acariciar, también le hizo sentir estrellas por una simple sacudida. Stiles cubrió su boca con la palma de las manos al momento exacto en que Rafael se decidía por ponerlo en su boca.

Fue agobiante, dentro de la majestuosa boca de ese hombre todo ardía, fue asfixiante, una vez más ese día Stiles no podía respirar, ¿Rafael McCall tenía mucha experiencia con chicos? Se preguntó una fracción de segundo antes de perder la razón. Pronto dejo de cubrir su boca y a gemir con un poco más de ruido. Rafael le miró sintiéndose satisfecho con lo provocado. Luego de ello, simplemente volvió a alejarse logrando que Stiles frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo.

—No creas que solo quiero una mamada y masturbarte Stiles. Aun es muy pronto para que esto acabe aquí.

Stiles ya lo sabía, pero aun así se sorprendió un poco al verlo sacar un lubricante para ser frotado entre los dedos de Rafael para posteriormente esparcirlo en su trasero. Admitía que nunca en su vida había jugado con sus dedos, ni siquiera cuando pensó que era gay, nunca estuvo interesado, aunque si había visto mucho porno gay en su computadora, así que sentir el dedo de Rafael por fin dentro de él le resulto raro. No pudo soportar tener los ojos abiertos, una parte suya estaba asustada y, por otra parte, al cabo de unos segundos los dos dedos que se insertaron en su interior pudieron alcanzar su próstata haciéndole pensar que no estaba yendo tan mal.

Rafael comenzó con un vaivén lento, con sus dedos largos y gruesos, rosando en cada momento que podía su próstata, la sensación de extrañeza que había sentido segundos atrás, ahora Stiles simplemente lo amaba, ese hombre lo estaba orillando a un acantilado… uno que estaba dispuesto a saltar. Un tercer dedo entró haciendo que Stiles lanzará un peculiar grito que lo obligo a agarrarse fuertemente de la sabana vieja de la cama, provocando con ello la risa de Rafael. Su ego seguramente había aumentado.

—Tranquilo cariño, solo un par de segundos más y te haré correrte con mi polla en tu trasero.

Stiles pudo haberse corrido solo por aquella insinuación, pero Rafael tomó su pequeño pene con la mano libre que tenía, apresando su glande, evitando con ello que cualquier liquido saliera de ahí. La mente de Stiles se nublo, era demasiado placer para su joven cuerpo, ¿Dónde había quedado su conjetura que Rafael McCall solo duraría diez minutos? Todo el tiempo de la mamada debió haber sido suficiente para ese viejo cuerpo del agente, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con una erección tan pulcra que podía ser la envidia de cualquiera por debajo de los veinte. Melissa debió haberse arrepentido de haberse separado de ese patán con la verga enorme, aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando Rafael sintió que Stiles estaba lo suficiente preparado para recibir a su pequeño yo, sacó los dedos sin tanta delicadeza como debería, pero no le importaba. Había imaginado tantas veces hacer gemir a ese niño, suplicando por él que ni siquiera le interesaba el fruncido entrecejo que le dio Stiles tras realizar ese acto. Ya habría otra noche como esa, donde pudiera amarlo de la forma gentil con la que también soñaba, esa noche por otra parte saciaría su lujuria de la forma ruda.

Miró la rosada abertura medio abierta de Stiles antes de tomar un condón y abrirlo, quería hundirse ahí, lamer hasta hacerlo correrse, pero una vez más… ese no era su propósito para ese día, y tampoco lo era usar un condón. Stiles ni siquiera notó cuando lo boto a un lado sin usar, así que Rafael aprovecho eso para hacer su primer movimiento.

Tomó de los suaves muslos a Stiles y llevo sus rodillas hasta el pecho del niño, tan abierto como para poder ponerse entre ese magistral espacio. Coloco la punta en la entrada, y con un solo movimiento todo su pene entro. Stiles estaba hecho a la perfección para él, lo podía sentir de una forma tan… mal. Espero solo un minuto para comenzar a marcar un ritmo lento con el fin de acostumbrar a Stiles a la presión hasta que simplemente se dejó ir con furia.

Stiles se sintió tan lleno, tan jodidamente lleno que los pensamientos no estaban circulando en su mente con normalidad, no había dolor ni extrañeza en esos actos. Todo era placer, vaivén, y gemidos. Todo eran roces, besos y sollozos. Stiles solo podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionará a los suaves toques de la yema de los dedos de Rafael bajo su nublado pensamiento. Aquel enorme pene apretaba toda su cavidad, su próstata sobre estimulada se sentía maravillosa y los bruscos movimientos de Rafael solo eran perfectos. Era demasiado, su corazón no podía con eso.

Stiles no podía dejar de pensar que eso lo estaba matando poco a poco, porque se sentía tan profundo y apretado que le hacía falta aire para respirar. Se aferró a la amplia espalda de su amante pasajero, enterrando sus uñas en la firme y morena piel antes de gimir casi a todo pulmón cuando este hizo un acertado movimiento de caderas. El sudor de su compañero cayó en su cuello mientras Rafael se inclinaba para darle un mejor apoyo y eso le hizo abrir los ojos. Quien hubiera dicho que en algún momento de su existencia Stiles vería a ese hombre como en esos momentos estaba. Necesitado de las rudas acaricias de Stiles, viéndose tan patético… gimiendo suavemente su nombre sin vergüenza alguna, moviéndose con frenesí para tocar su próstata y satisfacerlo, sudando y con los ojos dilatados a causa del éxtasis. A Stiles no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no porque Rafael no fuera un hombre atractivo, sino porque lo odiaba. Conocía muchas caras de ese hombre como para solo dejarse llevar por el momento, debía recordar eso y sus principios, pero aun así…

Stiles no podía soportarlo. Solo por esa ocasión olvidaría la reputación del agente y solo se enfocaría en disfrutar del sexo que le estaban dando, así que recorrió con su mano izquierda el omoplato del hombre hasta llegar a su cuello, obligando a McCall a inclinarse más. Stiles mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y luego recorrió con sus labios el largo cuello del hombre hasta la clavícula, chupando con fuerza la piel suave hasta que al despegar sus labios luciera enrojecida y amoratada. Un lindo chupetón que no se quitaría por un tiempo y que le sería difícil de ocultar a sus superiores, era sexy…

—Estás tan apretado —dijo el hombre distrayéndolo un poco de su proceso de lastimarlo—. Me encantas Stiles. Desde que puse mis ojos en ti, he fantaseado con esto… con muchas otras cosas.

Él hormigueo que sintió en la columna provoco que Stiles temblara bajo los brazos de Rafael. Las embestidas que habían comenzado erráticas pero violentas adquirieron un ritmo mucho más acelerado que iniciaba a arrebatarle el aliento de una forma peligrosa, era difícil continuar con su objetivo cuando todos sus intestinos se tensaban y ardían en su interior. Stiles se aferró a los brazos de Rafael con fuerza antes de que el hombre se echará para atrás saliendo casi por completo de su interior.

—Estas goteando Stiles —murmuró con la vista nublada.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro antes de que Rafael entrara profundamente en su interior una vez más. Y continuaron así hasta que Stiles se corrió, sin haberse tocado ni una vez. El acto hizo que comenzará a temblar por la sobreestimulación que tenía. Provocando después de otras cuantas embestidas fuertes y profundas que Rafael volviera a salir de su interior, pero esta vez se apresuró a llegar hasta su cara, posando ambas piernas a lado de su cuello mientras meneaba con frenesí su largo y grueso pene sin condón. Stiles apenas pudo cerrar los ojos cuando sintió caer el líquido denso y caliente en su rostro. Había caído en su párpado, en su mejilla y en el filo de sus labios.

Ya había acabado, pensó mientras lamia lo que se encontraba en sus labios acostumbrándose a su agrio sabor y sin abrir los ojos todavía. Por fin aquel arrebatador y violento acto había finalizado, ya podría solo irse con el dinero entre sus manos y nunca volver a ver a ese hombre…

—Eres muy provocador Stiles —dijo Rafael de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Stiles no lo podía ver, pero Rafael soltó una risilla molesta antes de tomarlo del mentón y pasar su grueso pulgar por las marcas que su semen había dejado sobre su piel. Cuando se sintió libre de ello, Stiles abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos del moreno, fijos sobre los suyos y ennegrecidos por la lujuria—. Siempre logras provocarme.

Rafael beso los labios de Stiles, incluso cuando le había advertido que haría todo eso sin besos de por medio, sin embargo, no se negó a ello, tan nublado por el pesado ambiente de sexo, Stiles no tenía fuerza suficiente como para reclamarle sobre eso a un hombre como Rafael. Tal vez lo que no se había imaginado es que un hombre de esa edad pudiera seguir tan duro como se sentía. Stiles aguantó un gemido antes de que Rafael se apartará de él, posando ambas rodillas alrededor de sus hombros, mostrando su enorme pene justo frente a sus labios, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Stiles lo puso en su boca.

Continuaron la ronda con esa última mamada hasta que Rafael se corrió por tercera vez y esta vez Stiles trago ese semen sin que se lo ordenaran.

(…)

—¿Por qué me estas dando dos mil? —preguntó Stiles a la mañana siguiente, porque si, en algún punto de esa alocada noche, Stiles termino quedándose dormido. Rafael continuaba sentado en el filo de la cama sin nada de ropa y un pene medio erecto que hacía salivar a Stiles.

—Creo que te los has ganado —dijo—. Pero más te vale que no sean para drogas.

—No lo son —contestó Stiles mirando los billetes que le habían dado antes de fijar una vez más su mirada en el miembro de ese hombre—. Pero, mi papá me dijo que no puedo tomar dinero que no me he ganado así que…

Stiles y Rafael compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de dejar que todo siguiera fluyendo como la noche pasada. Ese sin duda había sido dinero fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> He encontrado muy interesante la relación entre estos personajes así que tal vez escriba más de ellos dos.


End file.
